borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What the Heck?!
So I was just running around on the Ridgeway after killing Motorhead, I made my way to the Crimson Lance area that contains the Lance Chest, testing if my Bulldog was worth using to lvl shotgun skill, or if I should go back to my Pestilent Crux. I quickly reached the Lancer Chest, then jumped back down to street level, walking back over to my Monster, I noticed it somehow had "respawned" into a Lancer Cruiser. Odd enough as that was, I tried jumping into the vehicle, to no avail, when all of a sudden a Cheta Paw with the SAME EXACT red/yellow flame paint job I had on my Monster tried to run me over. A couple shots took it down quick, but afterwards I just stood there wondering what the heck just happened? I've never seen a Cheta Paw on the Ridgeway, and never seen one with a color scheme other than the blue and silver. Was this a freak accident or what? I have no idea... Abyss Raider 21:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) That is quite interesting. I do not believe I have ever encounterd this either. Sounds like some how the Lancer and Monster swithched places visually. Were you by chance playing online when this happened? 22:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I think I've had this happen before, but not on the Ridgeway and not exactly as you described. I think it was in Deep Fathoms, and I was trying to get into a Monster that I had left. Then suddenly it turned into an enemy Cheta Paw and almost ran me over. I don't recall if the colors changed from my original car, but at least it didn't become a Lancer all of a sudden. I had no clue what was is happening, but that is very similar to your experience. Seems like the game gets enemy Cheta Paws and empty Monsters mixed up? Logisim 22:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I've had Lance troops take my Monster before. Can players take enemy vehicles too?Beware the clap 22:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I do not believe so. I have not been able to at least. 22:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes I've had lance troops take my Monster before. I was not in the Monster and destroyed the enemy Lancer on the road. The 2 troops apparently survived the explosion of the vehicle they were riding in, and decided to get into my Monster instead. Then I destroyed that, too. lol I think Lance troops who are in Lancers are likely to get into your vehicle if it's empty and close enough. Also, I don't think you can take enemy vehicles, because they never voluntarily jump out, and I don't think flipping over their vehicle causes them to be ejected, so it's always occupied. Logisim 22:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I don't know that I've seen enemies come out of vehicles aside from Psychos riding the sides of runners, so you guys are probably right. It woulda been sweet and badass to do some carjacking though... Beware the clap 23:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't playing online, was just running through Singleplayer when it happened. I guess they could visually swap, never thought of that. Also, I guess Lancer Troopers may have possibly taken my vehicle also, but what gets me is when I targeted the vehicle, its name did come up as "Cheta Paw", I guess it could also possibly mix the vehicle up with our Monsters like Logisim said. Abyss Raider 23:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow...Thats an interesting WTF moment!! LOL I have never had that happen before. Nor have i ever seen a "Cheta Paw" on the ridgeway before. 03:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC)